


A day in Munich

by skywalkerluke



Series: Loving You [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Man as Carriers, Birth, Breastfeeding, Fluff, Fluff as shit, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, No Sex, Pinky promise, i don't know what happened to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerluke/pseuds/skywalkerluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miroslav Klose and Philipp Lahn have their third child, little Julian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day in Munich

Miro caressed his small bump, snuggling closer to Philipp's warmth.   
\- Daddy? - a small voice asked   
Miro opened his eyes, seeing his son in the side of the bed. Hat on the bed, opening his arms and letting Luan cuddle in his lap.  
-What happened, love? - he caressed his boy's hair, kissing the soft blond hair of his baby.  
-I had a bad dream, daddy. - he whined against his collarbone.  
-Want to sleep here? Or you'd rather I tuck you?  
-Next to Noah? - he asked, sleepy eyes looking at his carrier.  
-Of course, baby. Come here - he put the boy in his hip, walking towards the bedroom his boys shared. He felt a sharp pain in his navel, but tucked his son next to his twin, watching they curl around each other.   
He walked back to his room, waking up Philipp.  
-He's coming, Fips - he whispered.   
-The baby?  
-Yes, you dumbass! C'mon, pick up the things and call Basti and Müli.  
Philipp called then, Lukas and Bastian promising to be there in a few minutes. Thomas and Manuel lived nearby, and were there quickly.   
-Would you please stay with the boys? We'll call you when he arrives. - Miro said, climbing in the car.  
-Go, don't worry. We'll take care of the boys.   
Philipp drove to the hospital, waving at the couple in their front door.

\--------------------------------------------

Miroslav was quickly taken to a room. He was already dilated, and all Fips could do was hold his hand and try and sooth his husband.   
-Soon we'll have our baby in our arms. Just some more. - Fips whispered against Miro's sweat temple.  
-It's hurting, Fips. - Miro cried  
-I know, love. Just a little more, than the doctor will let you push.   
The doctor entered the room, preping Miro to the birth of his third child.   
-C'mon now, Mr.Klose. You'll have to push.  
Miro pushed with all his strength, holding Philipp's hand.  
Lukas and Bastian approached the bed, holding his other hand.   
-Just one more, buddy. We can see his head - Bastian said.  
With two more hard pushes, the baby slipped off Miroslav's body, crying loudly. The nurses cleaned him, and brought him over to Miro, thet was being cleaned, tears falling in his face. Miro cuddled him in his chest, letting him latch on a swollen nipple.   
-Oh, love, he's gorgeous - Miro smiled, being hugged by his husband.  
-He is. He's so tiny - Philipp smiled, kissing Miro's lips.   
The baby was already asleep, his daddy dozing, tired of the hours of labour.  
-Sleep, my love. We'll take care of you two. - Philipp's whispered, smiling at this two friends cooing at his little boy. Julian.

\---------------------------------------------

 

In the morning, Miro was still asleep, Julian in the tiny crib by his side, Philipp dozing off in the chair. Lukas and Bastian went home to check on Louis, and Thomas and Manu should get there with the two boys when they both woke up.   
Miro woke up to Julian's small whimpers, Fips waking up closely behind. He carried Julian to Miroslav, who cuddled him and fed him.  
-Come back to Munich, Miro. For good. So we can all be together. I'll go crazy if you leave with Julian and I only get to see him twice a month. I can't lose him growing up.   
-Oh, love - Miro sniffed, caressing Fip's hair. - I will try. It's not only up to me. But I left Bayern. How could I come back? I am so not playing for BVB or Shalke!   
-We'll welcome you back with open arms, Miro. I need you so much. But I can always try and go to Italy.  
-No, Fips. You're happy here. The boys love Germany so much. So do I, actually. Get me my phone.  
He called his manager, telling him to get him a contract with Bayern in the same day.  
-It's done. I'm quitting Lazio. I'll be here. We'll be together. - Miro smiled. Fips kissed him softly, stopping when he heard the giggles of his sons.   
-Want to see your baby brother? - he smiled, lifting the twins in the bed, watching then pet and cuddle the newborn.   
-When can I go home? - Miro asked the doctor that was entering the room.  
-As soon as you bath little Julian and get checked up. Mr.Podolski and Mr.Schweinsteiger are in the waiting room with young Mr.Podolski-Schweinsteiger. Mr.Müller and Mr.Neuer are also waiting to meet the little boy.  
-Let then in! - Miro exclaimed.  
Thomas immediately cooed at Julian, kissing his tiny nose. Manu crawled him in his big hands, letting Thomas fuss over him.   
Louis was giggling with Luan and Noah, looking at the baby in awe.  
-How are you feeling? - Thomas asked Miroslav.  
-I'm a little sore, but I'm feeling good. It's all worth it. But this is so our last one.   
-What about a little girl, love? - Fips asked, a goofy smile in his face.  
-I am way too old now for one more kid. I'm older than 30, sorry love. But you fell in love with a old man.  
-Shush, you're being ridiculous.  
-Am not! - Miro pouted  
Philipp kissed him, whispering:  
-Yes, you are. But let's not argue today, love.  
Julian whimpered, wanting the warmth of his daddy.  
-Are you hungry, love? C'mon, pumpkin, go to your daddy - Manu cooed, handling him to Miro.  
Miro put him in his nipple, softly whispering in polish to his son.  
-Yes, I know, love. It was so more comfortable in mummy's womb, I know. These clowns, that ar your uncles, yes, sweet pea. They are silly. - He whispered, running his fingertips through his baby's blonde soft hair, still thin.   
-Why he is doing this, daddy? - Luan asked  
-He's eating, love. You and your brother used to do this too  
-REALLY? - Noah exclaimed  
-It feels cozy - Luan whispered  
-Remember uncle Özil? His friend, Cristiano? You know him? - Philipp asked his sons  
-Like, THE Cristiano? Cristiano Ronaldo? Yeah, papa. -  
-He still breastfeeds his son. Would you like to give it a try? - Miro asked softy to his boys  
\- I don't know, daddy - the twins bloused.  
-Hey, baby boy's, it's okay. - Bastian said, crouching down to their height. - Louis here still likes it. It's cozy and lovingly. It's okay if you guys want it. - he smiled at the boys that idolized him.  
\- And it's okay if you don't want it. Just as it is if you do. - Lukas said, sitting in a sofa with Louis in his lap.   
Julian fell asleep, Fips picking him up, cuddling him under his chin.  
-Come here to mummy, my brave boys. - Miro opened his arms, and Luan and Noah hugged him.   
Noah whimpered, nosing on Miroslav's chest, looking at his daddy with big blue eyes.  
-It's okay, love. It's all okay.   
-Will the baby have enough? - Luan asked in a tiny voice.  
-Yes, my love. You may not see it, because I am no woman, but your daddy here has a lot of milk inside him.  
Noah, then, suckled softly, tucking himself around his daddy, holding his brother's hand, the two 4 years old suckling softly.   
-My two lovely babes, daddy loves you two very much. - he kissed the soft blond hair of his sons.  
They fell asleep curled up against his middle, making their parents smile. Lukas was caressing an asleep Louis, while Bastian, Thomas and Manu talked in soft tones.  
-I am so glad you guys are here.  
-Of course we're here, Miro. We're family - Bastian smiled  
-C'mon guys, picture time! - Thomas said, making everyone go around the bed, Louis asleep on Bastian's chest, Julian between his brothers in his daddy's chest.   
Soon after taking the picture, their friends left them, promising to meet them in the next day in their house.  
Miro let Philipp put the older boys in the big sofa, and finally was checked by a nurse, being taken to where he could bath little Julian.  
As soon as that was finished, Miro was checked out, and while Philipp tucked their newborn son in the conforter, the blond said:  
-Don't you ever say you're old again, Miroslav Lahn-Klose! You aren't. You'll see just how great you will be. More than you already are. And if something happens and we have another kid, then we'll be the happy and proud parents of four beautiful children.  
-Can we talk about that after I've healed of this birth? - Miro asked, playfully kissing Philipp.  
-Of course, my love. But once you're healed, I'll make sure the only thing you can say is my name - Philipp smirked.   
-C'mon love. Let's go home.


End file.
